The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for a number of years. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286 produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical catalysts, e.g., peroxy compounds. G.B. No. 1,081,304 produces similar polymers of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium salts as catalyst. Nozaki extended the process to produce linear alternating polymers through the use of arylphosphine complexes of palladium salts and certain inert solvents, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412.
More recently the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon has become of greater interest in part because of the greater availability of the polymers. The more recent general process for the production of such polymers is illustrated by published European patent applications Nos. 0,121,965 and 0,181,014. The process generally involves the use of a catalyst composition formed from a compound of the Group VIII metals selected from palladium, cobalt and nickel, the anion of a non-hydrohalogenic acid having a pKa less than about 2 and a bidentate ligand of phosphorous, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting polymers are relatively high molecular weight materials having utility as premium thermoplastics in the production of shaped articles such as containers for food and drink and parts and housings for the automotive industry. Although the polymers are relatively stable, the linear alternating polymers do undergo to some degree the degradation by exposure to elevated temperature and to ultra violet light characteristic of most if not all organic polymers. Russell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,729 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,104 teach the use of certain benzophenones and of certain benzotriazoles as thermal stabilizers of certain polymers of carbon monoxide and ethylene with the optional presence of third monomers.
Although the disclosures of such polymers by Russell et al is rather broad, the polymers tested are rather limited. The disclosures do not appear to be directed toward linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s). In any event, the Russell et al disclosures deal with protection of the polymer against thermal degradation. It would be of advantage to provide for stabilization against degradation by ultra violet light.